Hover sensors enable the sensing of objects hovering above a sensing surface. A hover sensor may indicate the presence of a human hand, for example, which may be relayed to a computing device as user input. In capacitive hover sensors, however, the signal-to-noise ratio of hover sensing may be degraded by parasitic capacitance among electrodes and other electronics.